


just stand back and watch the sparks fly...

by startswithhope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Future Fic, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: I decided to see if I still know how to write and this little 4th of July ficlet was the result. Sorry if anyone else wrote this same idea. ;) (very, very mild M rating, probably a T really) I’m rusty, so be kind.





	just stand back and watch the sparks fly...

It’s a balmy evening, warmth wrapping around them like a blanket, kept comfortable by the constant ruffle of the gentle ocean breeze. The sky at night from the Jolly Roger still manages to enthrall her, with the light of the stars unencumbered by city lights and the half moon dancing behind wispy clouds. Her husband’s love for the sea becomes clearer with each hour spent together out here, alone, blissfully so.

Hope is spending a few weeks with her grandparents, undoubtedly being spoiled beyond repair, but Emma could care less. She and Killian needed this, hours, days, a week where no one and no thing (magical or otherwise) can interrupt. She stops for a moment to count in her head, realizing she’s lost track of what day it is and...oh, it’s July 5th. Yesterday was the 4th of July, a holiday she’d practically forgotten about with her new life of many realms, patriotism shown by knights and queens, fireworks seeming manufactured in her world of real magic and white light.

She’s hit suddenly with a wave of melancholy, remembering when she conjured fireworks for her family and Elsa. Elsa, a true friend she hasn’t seen in far too long. She makes a mental note to tell Killian their next trip should be to Arendelle, but with Hope this time. Hope will know all of the strong women who have helped Emma become the woman she is now. And there’s that other thing, that rumor that Mulan has been seen at Elsa’s side at a few royal events. Emma really hopes that means what she thinks it means…

“Penny for your thoughts, love?”

The ancient planks beneath Killian’s boots creak in a familiar conversation as he comes up behind her, warm hand sliding beneath her t-shirt to rest on her belly as his hook anchors over the gunwale to keep himself steady. Leaning herself back, she aligns her backside with his groin and gives a little wiggle, smiling at the expected groan she feels rustle the hairs at the back of her neck.

“Ah, I’m on board with those sort of thoughts…”

“No, I mean...yes, always, but I was actually thinking about Elsa.”

Warm lips and rough scruff abrade the soft skin behind her ear as Killian places soft kisses there, his hand sliding upward just enough to allow his thumb to press against the underside of her breast.

“Elsa?” he mumbles against her skin, curiosity evident in the word but not in his actions as his tongue begins to trace her earlobe.

Shivers race down from her neck to her fingertips, tingling beneath her skin so strongly she’s surprised to not see sparks. Closing her eyes, she leans her head to the side, silently imploring her husband to continue his exploration, shivering again as he scrapes his beard down the side of her neck. Reaching her hands in front of her and leaning her elbows on the side of the ship, she turns her palms towards the sky. Colors begin to form behind her eyes, reds, purples, deep indigo and fiery orange, growing brighter and more vibrant as Killian’s lips move further along her jaw towards the corner of her mouth.

The magic begins before she’s able to voice a warning, warmth and energy emanating from her palms and startling Killian behind her. She feels his body go taut as the first ball of light streaks into the night sky, a startled “bloody hell” breaking through the quiet night.

“It’s okay, I’m...it’s me….”

Red rains above them in sparkling glitter, followed by a flash of gold and she leans into the magic, smiling wide as Killian’s body relaxes and his hand comes from around her waist to slide down her arm. The feel of his warm skin against hers turns the fireworks to a warm orange, a large explosion of maroon filling the sky as his palm fits beneath her hand. His trust in her magic has her feeling such joy that she decides to put on a real show, sending flashes of turquoise and green tipped with purple in pinwheels of color above their heads.“You’re a marvel, Swan,” he whispers into her ear, lips warm and changing the colors back to red once again. Being too smart for his own good, he seems to realize his affect on her magic almost immediately and begins to test things out. Gold appears when he runs his fingers down her arm, blue when he blows air along the nape of her neck and purple when his hand finds her waist again to pull her back further against his groin.

“You’re a…”

“Pirate,” he interrupts, not knowing that was exactly what she was about to say anyway.

“Aye,” she laughs, losing her focus and ending their fireworks display as he growls in mock annoyance at her impersonation.

Turning her body to face him, she rests her still tingling hands on his cheeks and pulls him down for a kiss. What starts as a light press of smiling lips quickly turns hungry, mouths pulling and pushing until Killian is groaning and her hands are buried deep in his windswept hair. Her white t-shirt ends up hooked over the bowsprit after Killian tosses it over their heads and her jeans are halfway down her hips before she’s able to take a few quick breaths.

“Out here?” she pants, leaning down to free her legs from the too tight denim, knowing skinny jeans are both her husband’s favorite and least favorite garment.

Killian is shrugging out of his own clothes as well, leather dropping to the deck in heavy piles (because yes, when they are out on the Jolly Roger she demands he wear his pirate black) until he’s standing there in nothing but his abundant jewelry and a broad smile. Backing her up into the side of the ship he flattens his hand between her breasts, moving at a torturously slow speed down over her belly button until his fingers finally slide into the slick heat between her legs.

“Aye love, I want to see what other colors we can produce together, but don’t fancy you burning down my cabin.”

Her eyes widen as she takes in his meaning, but all thoughts cease as his hand begins to move and his mouth slants over hers in a dirty kiss.

They forego the magic show after she singes the main sail, but they still manage to create some fireworks all their own.


End file.
